In almost any vehicle a load compartment for loading in objects is integrated in the rear region. From the prior art, boards for the load compartment which are adjustable in the height are known. Thus, the load compartment can be divided in a higher position of the board and in a lower position placed onto the load compartment floor.
The publication DE 10 2009 003 635 A1 describes a trunk board with a board body, which is arranged in a luggage region of a vehicle. The board body is designed moveable between an upper position and a lower position. In the upper position, it separates the luggage region into upper and lower regions. The trunk board includes a holding section, which is rotatably connected to the board body via a joined section, so that it guides the board body when the latter is moved from the upper into the lower position. The holding section is pivotably held by lateral edges of the luggage region on the side that is opposite to the joined section via a holding pin. The board body and the holding section are preloaded via a spring unit so that these are pulled towards one another via the joined section.